Worship
by LostOne125
Summary: Reid/Caleb. male/male. slash. Reid wants to show his appreciation.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

**Worship**

Fingers trailed across his belly as Reid sat back and admired his handiwork. He had turned him into a blushing, quivering mess with his fingers digging so hard into the mattress they began to ache. "You look really good like this, Caleb."

Tan flesh was spread out in front of him. Miles and miles of it, just for him. Only for him, He was one lucky ass bastard. Caleb could have anyone he wanted but he chose him in the end. It still sent a jolt of electricity down his spine to know that Caleb was his to touch, to kiss, to have any way he wanted.

He traced the muscles of the ridged stomach with his hands and tongue. "I guess you're wondering what bought this on. It's just…you're always thinking of other people's feelings before your own. Even when you're fucking me, you're so focused on me coming, you forget about yourself. Well, I'm going to change that tonight. "

He pressed open- mouthed kisses to the beautiful, warm skin. He wanted to put his mouth everywhere; he wanted to taste him.

Caleb groaned at his words and turned his head away, snapping his eyes shut. Sometimes he really hated the way Reid made him feel. It scared him that this one person could make him feel so helpless, like he had no control over his own body. No one ever made him feel like that.

He moaned loudly as a tongue dipped into his bellybutton. He sounded like a porn star with the sounds falling from his lips. He didn't even know he could make these noises, but it only seemed to turn Reid on by the way he nipped a little bit harder at the skin under his bellybutton.

Subconsciously his legs tried to shift open a little bit more. Reid seemed to notice because Caleb could feel the smirk pressed into his lower belly.

Caleb looked down and blushed hotly as Reid pushed his legs apart even more, bending them at the knee and situating himself between them. "Why do you still have on your clothes?"

Reid still had on parts of his school uniform: the white buttoned shirt, the tie, and his pants.

The blonde crawled up his body; hands slid up his sides with fingers pressing into his skin. "This isn't about me; it's about you." He bent forward and sucked on his neck, causing him to throw his head back and expose even more of his throat. Reid took advantage and began to leave hickeys all over.

"I don't want you to get rid of these marks. Don't heal them. Want you to keep them."

Caleb simply nodded and started breathing harder as that sinful mouth went down lower and bit at his nipples. "Fuck, Reid."He glanced down to be met with the sight of the other boy licking at his hardened nubs.

Reid came back up like he couldn't help himself, and their lips met in a rough kiss. He groaned as Reid licked into his mouth, tracing the inside of his mouth and over the edges of his teeth. Their tongues swirled together in a familiar dance. He kissed back just as enthusiastically. Teeth bit down on his bottom lip, making him grunt and buck his hips upward.

Reid smiled when Caleb growled at his hips being pinned to the bed. He gazed down at hazy brown eyes, swollen pink lips, and flushed, hickey-covered skin. He took his hands off him.

"I've never really been able to just really look at you. God, Caleb." His eyes snapped shut, and he took a long breath.

Caleb's fingers curled into the dark sheets on his bed. A loud moan ripped from his mouth as Reid slid down his body, rubbing against his hard cock in the process.

"Caleb, so fucking beautiful. You're lips. They drive me crazy," he whispered. He mentally slapped himself for going all girly, but when he looked up Caleb had turned a scarlet red.

He was blushing.

Reid couldn't help but smile.

Caleb huffed angrily in embarrassment; no one looked at him like Reid did, like he was something special, like he was his to take care of. It felt nice.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to make me come." he said huskily, voice ragged and sounding fucked out already.

Now it was Reid's turn to chuckle. He pulled himself to a kneeling position and grabbed the tan thighs, pushing them up and open. "You're right. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

He scooted forward and placed one hand on a soft hip and the other around Caleb's cock. He caught his boyfriend's eye, and winked as he took him into his mouth.

A yelp of surprise came from Caleb as a warm heat surrounded him entirely. His head fell back against the bed as he slowly thrust into the wetness.

All Caleb could get out was curses and praises aimed at Reid and his devious tongue. Sometimes they barely made it into words.

The feeling of a tongue sliding against the tip of his cock was the last straw. His eyes rolled back, and he exploded down his throat, screaming Reid's name to the ceiling. Bright white stars filled his vision. Everything turned blurry.

He gasped for breath as he came back down to Earth.

The stickiness in Reid's pants made him wince. He never thought he'd be coming in his pants like this, but it was Caleb. It was all him.

He pressed his forehead into Caleb's belly, trying to catch his own breath. His hands came up and rubbed his boyfriend's sides to calm him. He sighed in contentment, when hands slid into his hair, scratching at his scalp.

"Reid, I…fuck," the other boy whispered in wonderment, like he couldn't finish the words.

And that tone in his boyfriend's voice.

That was all he needed.

"Love you, too," he whispered back.

* * *

Caleb needs someone to take care of him. ^_^

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
